


caviar

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2020!!! [31]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crossover, First Meetings, Gen, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Guro, Mild Gore, Will Graham Knows, junjou-inspired hannibal :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 31: freeform (happy halloween!) (and ty taz for help w this one again lolol)will's first unconventional therapy sessionhannigram and minimum are the same couple pt 3
Series: goretober 2020!!! [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950796
Kudos: 3





	caviar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adios_cowboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adios_cowboy/gifts).



Will stands in front of Hannibal Lecter’s house, feeling quite out of place. Something about the juxtaposition of the grand, dark, Victorian exterior and Will’s fly-fishing jacket, plaid shirt, and discount-shelf khakis didn’t sit right with him. Yet, this was somewhat of a requirement to enable him to save lives, catch killers. So, he proceeds.

To give Will some peace of mind, Jack assured him that Will wouldn’t _actually_ be Hannibal’s patient—there would be no exchange of anything of monetary value. Out of guilt, though, Will brought a pot of homemade chicken soup with him, maybe the only homemade thing he makes that he thinks tastes good. Lecter is one of Baltimore’s top psychiatrists, after all. It felt wrong to get his services _completely_ for free.

To sweeten the deal even more: they wouldn’t meet in Hannibal’s office; going to a psychiatrist’s office and seeing the psychiatrist as a friend (?) also felt off. So, they cut the small talk and landed Will at Hannibal’s house, sheepishly ringing the doorbell and waiting for a response.

No response. Will squints through the frosted side window, expecting some form of motion on the other side. Nothing. He rings again.

And again.

And again.

 _Dammit, I better not have gotten the wrong time._ But he checks his watch and he has not. Upon looking down, though, he spots an envelope on the doormat. In wildly florid script, it’s addressed to him.

Will picks it up, flips it over, and rips open the seal with his thumb. Inside, a note written in cursive so elegant Will has to take a few minutes to read it:

> _Dear Will,_
> 
> _I know this is terribly rude of me, but something urgent came up and I had to excuse myself. It occurred to me that I never received your phone number, so I was unable to make a courtesy call. I should be back at approximately eight P.M. if you are willing to wait. The password to the door is XXXXX, so feel free to let yourself inside._
> 
> _Once again, I’m deeply sorry for this inconvenience. I hope you will forgive me._
> 
> _Sincerely,_
> 
> _Dr. Lecter_

_So much for first impressions._ Well, skipping over the small talk _and_ the first traditional meeting _and_ establishing some form of trust, Will enters the passcode to Hannibal’s lock.

Upon opening, Will is once again floored by the visuals in the house. Walls rich with colors, yet not overpowering, fauna spread like garnish to a Michelin star dish, distinctly European architecture and furniture—yes, this is certainly _not_ the place Will should be bringing chicken stock as compensation for therapy. With what’s been presented so far, Hannibal likely eats caviar as a midday snack.

Will nervously takes off his shoes at the entrance, placing them neatly at the door. His eyes dance around the elaborate decoration, the impossible lack of dust or dirt on all surfaces, the mounted deer heads with eyes that follow him as he passes.

Somehow, he finds himself in the kitchen, a stark contrast from the rest of the house. It felt almost sterile, surgical. _Well, he was formerly a surgeon._

Will wonders if he should even bother with the soup or just dump it down the sink, but then it would be even ruder if he didn’t bring anything at all… He sighs. Cautiously, he opens the refrigerator.

Thankfully the soup had gone cold because it splatters all down the front of him when he drops it, the cast iron sounding a gong throughout the house.

There’s no way that isn’t a human heart, vacuum-sealed in plastic with blood still permeating the creases, innocent on the second shelf next to green onions, half-and-half. And not just a human heart, no. The fridge is packed with meat. Will takes a step back, not even bothering to close the door. Let the meat rot. Let the whole house fill with the scent of death.

Panicking, he fumbles for his phone while sprinting to the door, not wanting to chance Hannibal coming back earlier than expected. Not wanting to run into him without having his shotgun. At the door, when he finally pushes the first two numbers of Jack’s phone number in—

Hannibal stands broadly in the entranceway. His charming smile instantly turns to a tight line of threats as he sees Will, flustered and disheveled and halfway through calling for backup and with soup splattered down his pant leg. Hyperventilating. “Oh, Will,” Hannibal tuts, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. “You saw it, didn’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> annnnnnnnnnddddddd that's a wrap! thank you guys for sticking with me through this disaster of a month (❁´◡`❁)
> 
> if you're not reading this when it comes out, surprise! this was posted way after halloween lol. next year, i'm going to do a significantly shorter goretober bc this drove me off the deep end (plus i would much rather focus on my original work 😔). so maybe ten works? i want to revisit some old things so i might do that. lmk what you think
> 
> for ppl who follow my account: i'm probably not going to be posting anything until 2021 😔 maybe a few one-shots during winter break? we'll see. but, i'm likely going to be spending the majority of my time working on my novel (which is coming along well so far!!! you can follow my progress [here](https://naomisbr.tumblr.com/)!)
> 
> as always, feel free to contact me through my [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/) and send recommendations :)! also leave kudos and comments and stuff hehe
> 
> thank you guys so much for reading once again!! i'll see you all in january :)


End file.
